Minako's Heart
by Gypsygal
Summary: Minako/?- Minako is haunted by dreams until a stranger comes along. Can he save Mina? Sorry not very good at summaries and have no clue about most of the story is about yet. (The muse is busy elsewhere)
1. Prologue

Minako's Heart  
  
This is a Mina/? fic  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters in any way.  
  
Prologue:  
  
Darkness, such utter and lonely, darkness; Looking around I try to find where I am. Trying to find somewhere… someone… something familiar. Anything, as long as it isn't this damned darkness, I don't care what it is. thump What is that? Thump Where is it coming from? THUMP Why is it getting closer?  
  
"Hello, Is anybody there?" My voice is a little shaky, "Come on guys this isn't funny." My hands start to grope around, trying to find some means in which to see again. At last my fingers fell upon a switch, and I flick it as fast as possible. The lights blast to life leaving me to adjust to my surroundings. A slight shiver runs down my back, as I begin to feel a cold rasping breath on my neck. Clammy fingers lace around my forearms. A sharp pain begins in my side as I am slowly turned around…  
  
BEEEEEP… My eyes fly open in fear, unable to remember the dream. BEEEEEP… Soaked in a cold seat I reach for my communicator.  
  
"Mina? Are you all right girl? You don't look that great."  
  
"Serena what do you expect me to look like at 4 a.m. in the morning. Speaking of the time, whatever this is can't it wait till morning."  
  
Serena's face quickly changes from her normally bubbly one to the face of a puppy who didn't get its way. "But Mina I just have to tell SOMEONE about my date with Darien. If I don't I'll just die" Her eyes begin to water and that bottom lip begins to quiver.  
  
Oh gees how am I going to get out of this now, all I want is some sleep. Slowly a devilish smile begins across my face. "Serena," I begin as sweetly, "Why don't you call Rei. She hasn't heard about your last four dates yet. She'll flip if she found out that once again she's the last to know any new developments."  
  
I let out my breath as Serena began to look a little scared. "Your right, I'll have to call you back later." The line went dead but not before I heard something about getting killed. Chuckling, my communicator gets placed back on the nightstand. Rei will kill me in the morning but at least for now it's back to sleep.  
  
"Mina?" maybe not.  
  
"Yes, Artemis?"  
  
"Your having those dreams again aren't you? And don't you dare lie."  
  
"Yes I am, Now try to go back to sleep everything will be fine. It always is."  
  
" I know Mina, I know. Try not to kick me this time though, agreed?"  
  
"Agreed." I say as my mind begins to drift back into the darkness that has haunted my nights for an eternity.  
  
Hope you liked it, I'd really like to hear any comments on it. Remember this is just the beginning and my second fic (I never did finish the first one no one ever said anything about it) Look forward to hearing from you. 


	2. To the Airport

Minako's Heart  
  
This is a Mina/? Fic  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters in any way.  
  
Chapter 1: To the Airport  
  
Sunlight shining through the bedroom window rudely woke me. Groaning, and rubbing my eyes I began my usual morning routine. I spare a glance at the clock, it was NOON!!! Crap! I was supposed to meet the others at the temple. Rei is going to kill me!  
  
"Artemis! Why didn't you wake me up?"  
  
"I did Mina" Artemis walks into the room "You told me to go away then fell back asleep" He sits on the side of the bed. "Maybe you could wake up on time if you let us help you with those dreams."  
  
"Grrrrrr…" I don't have time for this fight. Maybe I should get an alarm clock. They are a lot more reliable and don't talk back. Grabbing my shoes I run out of the house. "See Ya"  
  
  
  
~Rei~  
  
"Where is Mina?" I tap my foot in annoyance. "I expected her on time unlike Serena."  
  
"Oh Rei give her a break," Lita shakes her head. "I'm worried about her"  
  
Amy looks up from her book, "Lita's right, there seems to be something that's bothering her… Has she told you anything Rei?"  
  
"No, she's barely talked to me at all." A wave of sadness washes over me. Mina is the only one who really understands me; she is my best friend and she can't even confide whatever it is that bothers her so. I'd help in any way I could.  
  
A blond head appears at the bottom of the stairs. Anger swipes away my sadness as Mina runs up the stairs. "Hurry up! I don't have all day! "  
  
  
  
~Mina~  
  
*I hate these steps! I hate these steps! I hate these steps!* That mantra continued all the way to the top where I could see three heads, *Well at least I am not the last one to arrive.* At the top I collapse out of breath.  
  
"Come on Mina, get back up we have to go now"  
  
"But Rei I just ran all the way here"  
  
"It's not my fault that you can't get up on time, Now come on we are already late."  
  
Lita laughs softly as she helps me up "Where are we going anyway?"  
  
"We've got to pick up my cousin. He arrives at the airport at 12:30…" Rei shoots me a glare before continuing, "Which is why you guys were supposed to be here by 11. Come on, I'm not going to wait anymore."  
  
I roll my eyes as I follow the others down the steps. When we reached the bottom we came in contact with the tornado itself. Yep Serena had arrived.  
  
"It's about time you arrived" Rei spat at her starting the all too familiar tongue war.  
  
Lita looks thoughtful a moment before she asks, "Hey Rei… is your cousin cute?" I never heard Rei's answer or anything said after that. My mind had already wandered to other things. I really did not want to go meet this cousin. I've had enough of men. All they ever do is cause pain. I shiver as I think to my forgotten nightmares. I remember nothing except for those large clammy hands.  
  
  
  
Here is the first Chapter. It is not the best but it'll get better. I had to set up the next part. I hope to hear some reviews and hey maybe some suggestions on a name for Rei's cousin… 


End file.
